Saint Seiya - Sengoku Returns
by AlbaficaGS
Summary: Tres años después del fin de la guerra santa contra Hades, una nueva amenaza surge en el país del sol naciente, Japón, Seiya ha fracasado y esta vez todo está en manos del caballero Fénix, Ikki, ¿será capaz éste y los doce nuevos caballeros dorados de sol


uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Gervasio

Capítulo I: El comienzo de una nueva Guerra Santa.

En alguna parte de Japón, un hombre cubierto con una capa camina hacia una choza con aspecto ruinoso, de él sólo se ve que lleva una vaina y el mango de una espada sobresaliendo de ésta, la casa, a pesar de lucir como si tuviese mil años, por dentro era de un lujo increíble, cofres de oro rebosaban por las cuatro esquinas de aquella sala y obras de arte milenarias, como jarrones y estatuas, decoraban a lo largo y a lo ancho aquel lugar tan impredecible.

En la casa le esperaba otro hombre vestido de la misma manera, una especie de capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo excepto otra vaina con una espada, ésta era más curvada y larga que la anterior, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se arrodillaron ante una estatua algo más peculiar que las demás, estaba centrada en la pared contraria a la entrada de la choza. Un aura empezó a emanar de ellos y sus espadas se elevaron en el aire, clavándose en la fría piedra de la que estaba hecha la estatua.

En otro lugar lejano, concretamente, en Grecia, el coliseo albergaba un Torneo entre los caballeros de bronce para entrenarse por si una futura guerra aparecía. Habían pasado tres años desde que los caballeros de bronce completaron la guerra santa contra Hades, venciendo a aquél que emergía como mal en la Tierra, los caballeros legendarios, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga del Cisne y Shun de Andrómeda, eran los encargados de inaugurar el torneo a base de buenos golpes.

"¡Diamond Dust!"

El cisne se alzó por los cielos con su clásico golpe mientras que su rival esperaba y analizaba con paciencia.

"¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"

Los meteoros salieron disparados hacia el Polvo de Diamantes, impacto que causó una gran explosión en el radio del coliseo.

"¿Estás preparado, Seiya? Pues no pienso tener piedad".

"¡Vamos Hyoga, deja de parlotear y ven a por mí!

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

El Cisne alzó los brazos y con ellos formó una vasija que apuntaba directamente a su contrincante, un aura blanquecina se apoderó de toda su figura.

"¡Aurora Execution!"

La ráfaga de hielo salió disparada hacia el caballero Pegaso que a su vez adoptó la posición de su ataque más poderoso, a él le tocó un aura azulada que le mostraba la fuerza necesaria para lanzar su técnica.

"¡Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!"

Las técnicas chocaron de nuevo pero la Ejecución de Aurora no pudo soportar la presión y potencia del Cometa de Pegaso, que se comió el ataque del Cisne e impactó contra él y cayó derrotado, a lo cual Seiya fue declarado vencedor. Unos soldados rasos se acercaron al caído caballero para ayudarle a levantarse y llevarlo a una enfermería.

Desde lo alto, el nuevo Patriarca observaba el progreso del Torneo que él mismo había organizado, un año después de suceder la batalla contra Hades, las Casas habían sido reconstruidas con ayuda de todos y se preparaban para una futura guerra haciéndose más fuertes, los legendarios habían sido encargados de inaugurar las peleas como gesto de buena fe ante su temeraria acción salvando a Atenea y, por tanto, al mundo.

Al lado del Patriarca regentaba un trono de oro la Princesa Atenea, Diosa y guía de los ochenta y ocho caballeros regentes en una constelación, admiraba con risas y halagos a sus caballeros, mientras disfrutaba de una rodaja de melón y comentaba los movimientos con el Gran Patriarca, que lucía una melena larga y pelirroja, pero con máscara para que no se le viese la cara.

Salió uno de los soldados más rasos del ejército de Atenea a vociferar algo en alto mientras la gente de la grada escuchaba atentamente.

"El siguiente combate enfrentará a los Caballeros de Dragón y Andrómeda, Shiryu y Shun".

El público consumió todo el ruido gritando como locos al ver a los legendarios de Bronce entrar en el campo de batalla, con sus armaduras brillando como si fuesen nuevas gracias al increíble trabajo del nuevo caballero de Aries, que gustosamente se había ofrecido voluntario a repararlas.

El combate comenzó y la muchedumbre enfervorecida no dejaba de gritar, animados por el gran combate que estaban a punto de ver. Antes de que a ninguno de los adversarios le diese tiempo a golpear, todo acabó en silencio, pues algo había sucedido, las personas ya no se movían, ya no gritaban, nadie decía nada, todos estaban como petrificados, incluso los caballeros en combate se habían quedado inmóviles, como piedras o estatuas humanas.

Un tipo vestido con una manta de cabeza a pies, encapuchado sin que se le viese la cara, hizo aparición en el campo de batalla, salió de una de las sombras que proyectaba una columna, como habiendo atravesado el espacio o siendo invisible. Otro de aquellos encapuchados apareció en la parte alta del coliseo, y bajó los escalones entre la gente. Los dos se reunieron en la arena del coliseo y caminaron a través de los dos caballeros que se batían en duelo, que también estaban hechos piedra.

"¿Y éstos son los famosos caballeros de Atenea, quienes vencieron a incontables dioses por proteger a su diosa? Qué patético poder, ni siquiera has usado una quinta parte de tu poder para ralentizar el tiempo, pensé que supondrían un reto".

Aquél que hablaba era unos centímetros más bajo que el otro que le acompañaba. Miró con rabia al hombre que había salido de las gradas, a lo que el otro le respondió con una mirada fría y rápida.

"No hemos venido para pelear, recuerda que tenemos una misión, no hemos de matar a nadie, no deben saber que aquí ha pasado nada, para cuando lo averigüen será demasiado tarde".

Ambos caminaron hasta alcanzar las escaleras que llevaban a las estancias donde Atenea se sentaba y las ascendieron, llegando frente a ella y al Patriarca, que también estaba inmóvil. Uno de los hombres, aquél aparecido en las gradas, sacó una espada larga y curvada de la vaina que la contenía y la puso en el pecho de la Diosa mientras le hablaba a su compañero.

"Encárgate de que nadie me moleste, ¿está claro, Tenkai?"

"Ocúpate de lo que tengas que ocuparte, Masamune, que yo haré lo mismo".

El hombre portador de aquella espada balanceó su brazo hacia atrás para atravesar el corazón de Atenea cuando un cosmos se alzó contra aquellos que invadían la privacidad de aquel evento.

"¡Que os lo habéis creído!"

La luz del sol cubría la figura del que se acercaba por los aires hasta que se vislumbró bien la de uno de los cuatro caballeros de bronce, el tipo al que le había tocado cubrir al asesino de Atenea sacó otra espada de una vaina para protegerse del impacto. Un puño humano golpeó el sable, lo cual provocó una colisión de cosmos, aquél que había salido en defensa de su diosa no era otro que Seiya.

"Pegaso…"

El tipo de la sombra susurró bajito ante la intromisión del caballero.

"Vaya, así que me conoces, pues bien, así dirás quién te mandó al mundo de los muertos, ¡no dejaré que le toquéis un pelo a Saori!"

El menudo caballero movió sus brazos para realizar su característica técnica mientras alzaba su cosmos más y más.

"¡Desapareced de aquí, seres que moran la maldad y la muerte, Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"

"Interesante, Pegaso, pero tu técnica no puede nada contra mí".

Movió la espada a una posición defensiva y de ella empezó a rezumar un cosmos oscuro.

"¡Shadow Shield!"

Entre el ataque de Seiya y el portador de aquella arma, ahora llamado Tenkai, se formó un escudo negro, que se tragaba los meteoros del caballero de bronce, no los detenía ni los rebotaba, se los tragaba, como si fuese un agujero negro, o una sombra infinita que ninguna luz puede atravesar.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, caballero legendario de Pegaso? ¡Qué decepcionante! Ahora verás algo que deberás temer… ¡Darkness Invasion!"

La oscuridad más oscura rodeó al caballero mientras él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pues fue envuelto en un cilindro de penumbra, de golpe cayó al suelo de rodillas escupiendo un chorro de sangre por la boca y respirando agitado.

"¿Te gusta mi técnica, Pegaso? Te robará todas tus fuerzas y te secará como si fueses una camiseta mojada al sol en verano".

Aquél que había lanzado la técnica rió desagradablemente mientras blandía la espada, se sintió orgulloso de haber realizado aquella acción y se giró para hablar con el otro, que observaba atentamente el desarrollo del combate.

"¿Qué te parece, Masamune, verdad que ha sido demasiado fácil?"

Continuó con una risa casi de cerdo mientras el otro hombre lo miraba frío como el hielo.

"Eres de veras un chapucero, Tenkai, te consideraba más listo".

"¿Qué, cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa, a mí, al dueño de la espada de la penumbra, que siembra el miedo en todos los que me ven?"

"Tan solo mira al Pegaso salir volando de tu técnica de papel".

Tan orgulloso se sentía de haber apresado al caballero legendario que no se dio cuenta de que Seiya era más que capaz de librarse de esa técnica.

"¡Qué iluso, ser tan fanfarrón será lo que te lleve a la perdición hoy!"

Seiya se había levantado del suelo y su cosmos se había propagado por todo aquel cilindro en el que estaba encerrado, con un aura azul clara que se hacía cada vez más intensa.

"¡Arde, Cosmos, y llévate contigo la maldad que asola hoy el Santuario… Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!"

El ataque de Tenkai se vio quebrado como si fuese cristal y avanzó hasta chocar brutalmente contra él, lanzándolo a volar y estampádolo contra una columna.

"Bien. ¡Ahora vas tú, hombre tranquilo, aleja tus manos de Saori!"

Seiya, al referirse al hombre tranquilo, se refirió a aquél que había observado la pelea y antes se disponía a atravesar a Atenea con aquella espada.

"Seiya de Pegaso, caballero legendario, es un honor conocerte, eres un rival digno, que no se rinde ante nada, y es un grato placer combatir contigo".

El todavía encapuchado le hizo una reverencia al caballero de bronce, que lo miró muy extrañado.

"¿Te estás riendo de mí, quién te crees que eres para burlarte de mí? ¡Exijo saber tu nombre, encapuchado!"

"¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es irrelevante, Pegaso, sólo has de saber que aquí termina tu batalla junto a la diosa Atenea".

"¡Nadie es quién para decir eso, y te lo voy a demostrar ahora, encaja esto, Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"

Seiya lanzó los meteoros contra su rival, pero éste sacó una espada distinta a aquella que tenía antes entre las manos, ésta tenía un reloj como empuñadura, con solo blandirla, los meteoros se quedaron quietos, como sostenidos por algo.

"Esto que ves, Pegaso, es la Espada del Tiempo, forjada por el mismo dios Saturno, que junto con la Espada del Espacio forman la llamada _Forja de la red interdimensional_ , éstas fueron dadas a mi deidad por el gobernante del Espacio Tiempo, y como tu última voluntad, quería que lo supieses".

"¿C…como… mi última voluntad?"

"Como honra a tu magnífica carrera como caballero, acabaré indoloramente contigo, Pegaso… ¡Descansa ya de tus heridas, Countdown's End!"

Rápidamente el joven vio como todo lo que había a su alrededor se distorsionaba, como siendo víctima de una terrible ilusión que lo mataba poco a poco.

"Esta técnica dejará tus órganos internos como si tuviesen cien años, destrozados, a punto de fallarte, y no podrás moverte más, aunque por fuera luzcas como siempre".

"¡No… no puede ser!"

"En cuestión de tiempo, pueden ser unos segundos, unas horas, o unos días, todo depende de tu voluntad".

El joven caballero, al principio asustado pues la vida de Saori estaba en grave peligro y aquel hombre amenazaba con vencerle, pero luego, al no notar nada se dijo a sí mismo… "¿Y si estaba jugando con su mente, y si realmente todo era un intento de engaño?"

"¿Crees que soy tan tonto? No te burles de mí, pues no le tocarás un pelo a Saori, ¡prepárate, Pegasus…!"

El silencio se hizo después, cuando el joven quedó inmovilizado con el puño preparado para lanzar el ataque, con solo haberse movido un poco ya estaba completamente inhabilitado, un pinchazo en su corazón, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, le impidió moverse.

"Pero qué…"

"Te lo he dicho, Pegaso, no podrás lanzar un ataque más".

El encapuchado de la espada con la empuñadura de reloj envainó su instrumento de pelea y sacó otra espada, con la que antes había amenazado la vida de Atenea, y la dirigió de nuevo contra el corazón de la diosa, esta vez se la clavó.

"¡Noooooooooooooooo, maldita sea, Saori!"

"Relájate, Pegaso, tu amada Saori está bien, cuando despierte ni siquiera sabrá que la he apuñalado".

"Maldito seas, tú que te burlas de mí... ¡Juro que me vengaré, vengaré a la princesa Saori!"

"Cuán obstinado eres, Pegaso, te he dicho que está bien, dicen bien que eres el más fiel defensor de tu diosa y que pelearás incluso contra el Dios más poderoso para vencer, pero esta vez se acabó, descansa para siempre y ten una muerte dulce y placentera en combate, defendiendo aquello por lo que naciste".

De la nada apareció aquél al que Seiya había mandado a volar de un golpe, estaba ensangrentado y con una cara de muy mal humor.

"Tú, enano… Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto… ¡a mí, al rey de las sombras, cortaré tu cabeza y la pondré como trofeo en mi respectiva _Kura!"_

Enfadado, Tenkai alzó la espada sombría contra Seiya, decidido totalmente a arrancar su cabeza del cuerpo, cuando Masamune intervino cogiendo el filo del sable.

"Nuestra misión aquí ha terminado, vamos, tenemos que irnos, deja a ese chico, ya está muerto".

"¡Pero Masamune, esto clama venganza, necesito matar a ese crío por la ofensa cometida contra mí!"

"¿Estás desobedeciendo la orden de un superior, Tenkai? Porque haré que te maten por ello".

"¡No, no, lo lamento, señor Masamune!"

El lastimado Seiya seguía en la posición característica para lanzar sus meteoros, pero no se movía, no atacaba, no decía nada, sólo estaba, con cara de muerto. El hombre que le clavó la espada a Saori se acercó al joven inmóvil y le susurró algo al oído a Seiya, lo cual le puso más cara de muerto en vida, acto seguido, los dos hombres que habían interrumpido en el Coliseo se desvanecieron.

"Sa… ori…"

El joven Pegaso se lamentó mientras, sin siquiera poder caerse al suelo, veía cómo todo a su alrededor seguía congelado, detenido en el tiempo, sus tres compañeros, petrificados y aislados del espacio tiempo actual, por siempre.


End file.
